His Angel
by 1silentmouse
Summary: Ivan Braginski met an angel that night, he woke up the following day in an empty bed. No proof of the existent of the angel he had spent the night with beyond the messy sheets and the lingering smell of roses and wine on the pillows. But after five years of searching, how do you tell the person you love you are miserable because they have forgotten you.


Ivan Braginski met an angel that night. It was the only way he could describe the man that had literally fallen on him. The angel had wavy golden hair that gracefully fell on his shoulders, deep sea blue eyes that immediately took Ivan's breath away, a hint of stubble on his shin and a smile that Ivan could only describe as heavenly.

The angel was also way beyond hammered and seemed to have misplaced half of his clothes. The only thing covering the heavenly creature were a pair of jeans that already had the button and the zippers down and by God's will alone remained on the blonde angel's hips.

The angel laughed gleefully as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. "You saved me." He whispered. Before Ivan could even react he felt the angel's lips upon his own. The rest of the night was passed as a blur to Ivan as they devoured each others body and proclaimed their eternal love for each other between hot messy kisses and screamed moans of ecstasy

Ivan woke up the following day in a cold empty bed. No proof of the existents of the angel he had spent the night with beyond the messy sheets and the lingering smell of roses and wine on the pillows. Ivan reached out from his bed for his cell phone, several unanswered calls and unread messages waiting for him. Ivan returned his Chinese boyfriend's calls. They broke up that morning over the phone. Ivan couldn't love the cute Chinese man anymore, not after his unknown angel had taken his heart with him when he left.

Ivan searched the entire university for his blonde, blue eyed angel, with no luck. He finally gave up searching on his final year. It was then that he met Alfred F. Jones, a proud self proclaimed American hero, with golden hair and sea blue eyes that reminded Ivan of his own lost angel's eyes. They dated for six months before they broke up due to their constant arguing.

The following year Ivan met Matthew Williams. They worked at the same office, and the sweet, shy Canadian blonde with violet eyes and soft wavy hair somehow reminded Ivan of the angel he had once met. They dated for five months before the Canadian broke up with him because he realized Ivan never 'saw him'.

Ivan met Gilbert Beilschmidt a year after that. The loud German albino man was the complete opposite of Ivan's angel. And that was exactly what Ivan wanted after so many years of disappointments. He wanted to just forget the man that had stolen his heart away and finally move on with his life.

Two months after they started dating Gilbert took him to meet his best friends. Ivan froze when his eyes fell upon the laughing blonde sitting beside a tanned brunette man at the bar. All those years of searching for that angel and chance had chosen that night to present his efforts. Ivan's mind immediately went wild with fantasies of his angel recognizing him and both of them embracing each other to run towards a setting sun into a happily ever after. But when the tanned brunette and his angel rose to greet Gilbert and his angel proceeded to introduce himself to Ivan withought the slightest trait of recognition in his eyes, Ivan felt like weeping.

His angel's name was Francis Bonnefoy. He was French and coincidentally owned a coffee shop near Ivan's office. He had been friends with Gilbert and Antonio since high school, and the three together formed the 'Bad friends trio'.

All night Ivan sat quietly listening to the three friends talking. Watching jealously as Francis flirted with the bartenders, as he smiled and laughed at old stories and talked about his life. All night long Ivan suppressed the urge to grab the man by the collar and demand him to recognize him. To make him admit the night they spent in each others arms was not a dream and possessively claim him once more. But when they finally called it a night, Ivan still had Gilbert in his arms, as Francis had left once again.

How could his angel have forgotten him? He had been in love with the man for over five years now and the other hadn't even given him a second glimpse. Ivan was depressed for the rest of the week, and Gilbert couldn't understand nor could he do anything about it. They had a fight soon afterwards and broke up.

Ivan became a regular in Francis's coffee shop after the break up. He would sit everyday at the back and watch Francis working. He wanted so badly for his angel to remember him, for the both of them to be together like in the night they had met for the very first time.

"You should just call him." Ivan looked up from his coffee to see Francis standing next to him. "What?"

"Gilbert doesn't come down here often. If you want to make up and get back together I suggest you call him." Francis sighed and took the seat opposite to Ivan. "Coming here everyday looking miserable hoping for him to come is not going to help."

"I'm not here hoping to see Gilbert Francis." Ivan sighed. How do you tell the person you love you are miserable because they have forgotten you.

"V_raiment_? Then do tell me why you come here every single day. I know it's not because of the coffee." Francis seemed so sincere asking, truly curious and wanting to help. Ivan considered it rude not to answer in equal sincerity.

"I come here to see you." He said. Ivan saw how Francis's sea blue eyes widened, but he didn't entirely expect the laughing fit the French man had after that.

"_Mon ami_ please don't tell me you broke up with Gil because of me, because he will surely kill me if so." Francis was smiling and laughing as if he had heard a very amusing joke. Ivan saw nothing amusing about it all.

"What if I did? You're the one I fell in love with five years ago." Ivan couldn't hold back any longer, the entire situation was just frustrating him. Francis laughed harder.

"_Mon cher, est impossible_, I met you that night with Gilbert and Antonio two months ago. How could you have fallen for me when you didn't even know me?" Francis was smiling, clearly finding the entire situation hilarious. Ivan snapped.

"We met at a party at my University about five years ago. You fell on me from a table while you attempted to strip. You kissed me as a 'thank you' for preventing your fall, and we proceeded making out until we had sex back on my dorm. You never gave me your name and you were gone when I woke up but I remember you. So there! We have met and slept together even before I met Gilbert" Ivan's hand rose to cover his mouth seconds too late. He couldn't believe he had just snapped and admitted to Francis he had fallen blindly in love with him after a drunken one night stand.

Francis on the other hand seemed confused as hell, he had opened his mouth wanting to say something when his eyes widened in realization and he froze for a second

"_Mon dieu tu es Teddy_!" He screeched raising his hands to cover his face as if in horror.

It was Ivan's turn to be confused. "Teddy?"

Francis was beat red in embarrassment, lowering his head to the table and covering himself with his arms, he seemed to just want to crawl under a hole and never come back. Ivan just raised an eyebrow to the French man's sudden lost of words. Francis then took a deep breath.

"I'll admit I don't remember much of that night aside of what Gil and Tony told me afterwards. What I do remember was that I had hooked up with a man the size of a bear and that we had some of the best sex I had in my life." Francis took a pause, and when Ivan opened his mouth to question further the French blonde rose a finger to silence him. "I'm not done. When I mention that description to Gil and Tony later they started calling him my teddy bear. Over the years, we shortened it to Teddy."

Ivan kept quiet for about two seconds before he broke into a grin. "Best sex of your life?" Not only did his angel remember him, he recalled the night they spent together as one of the best of his life. He had even been memorable enough to get an adorable nick name.

Francis had recomposed himself. He now had a lazy smile on his lips and Ivan thought that was the sexiest smile he had even seen. "Definitely top five."

"I assume you talked quite often about your 'teddy bear' then, considering the nick name and all." Ivan's heart was racing now, the entire situation seemed surreal.

"We might have used 'Teddy' as a reference for later discussions and comparisons, yes." Francis was grinning, his entire attitude changing, and Ivan could see the lust emerging on those beautiful sea blue eyes. He couldn't help grinning wider himself.

"Well then, how do you suggest we proceed from here?" In all honesty, Ivan was ready to grab the man and lock themselves up in his apartment for the rest of eternity. But he had to make sure Francis would do that willingly. The legal implications of kidnapping someone was something he did not what to deal with if he could avoid it.

"How about some drinks at my place? I close the shop at nine." Ivan's smile must have told the French man everything he needed because Francis stud up ready to get back to work. Before the man could walk away Ivan grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his lap, capturing those lips he had missed so much for the past five years into a hot needy kiss.

When they finally remembered the need to breathe and pulled away from each other Francis started laughing again. "If Gilbert comes after me claiming that I stole his boyfriend I expect you to come to my aid immediately."

Ivan just smiled as he brushed his angel's hair away from his face. "I'll beat him with a lead pipe if he so much as touches you my angel."

Francis started laughing again, and Ivan couldn't care less. He finally had his angel back in his arms and there was no way he would be letting him go.


End file.
